


Yard Work

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol & Therese do a bit of yard work.





	Yard Work

Therese held open a brown leaf bag in a pair of yellow garden gloves while Carol moved her feet in a pair of flats to dump a large pile of leaves inside. They wanted to freshen up the front yard of their studio apartment and clean up the mess the winter from last year had created. Therese sniffled before reaching for her shirt pocket to wipe her nose with a crumpled tissue. It was allergy season and the pollen had arrived. Carol bent over to grab a handful of more dying, damp leaves to dump in the paper lawn bag in her denim blue garden gloves she bought at the hardware store.

“Shepard’s Pie for dinner?” Carol suggested, pulling a single loose leaf off her neatly tucked coral pink blouse.

“Sounds good,” Therese replied. She now thought of the chunks of potato skins, boiled lamb meat, and creamed corn with flecks of salt and pepper. 

Carol grabbed the rake that was leaning up against the black mini iron wired fence bordered along the front of the house. She added more to her mountain piles by scraping and dragging leaves together before gathering up some more again.


End file.
